Harry Potter and the Mixed Family
by Smurfanator
Summary: Harry deals with family issues.. On a Hiatus in perpetuity.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Anything else I claim as my own imagination... If you want to use parts of it PM me first..

Main Points:

1) Harry just turned 16, but with a time-turner he's actually 21.

2) Harry doesn't know he's actually 21...Yet.

3) Harry has a creature inheritance. He's part dark Fae, part vampire, part angel, part draconian, part ?-demon, part light veela, part werewolf, part phoenix, part centaur, part elemental, part ?, part royal elf, part enchanter, part god ling.

4) His soul-mates are Severus Levi Snape and Lucius Draco Malfoy.

5) Severus and Lucius are both spies, but Draco doesn't know...Yet.

6) Harry also has 4 little kids.. Named Katelynn "Katie" Marie Potter(5), Seth Michael Potter(4), Alexandra "Lexi" Hope Potter(3), Leo Orion Potter(5 months).

7) Hermione's the only witch or wizard who knows that Harry has kids.

8) Harry's the Dominate in the relationship. Both Lucius and Severus are Submissive.

9)Lucius is a dark veela, and Severus is a ?-demon. He can become pregnant.

10) None of Harry's kids inherit any of his creatures..They are just witches and wizards.

11) Narcissa is dead, she wasn't Lucius' true mate..Their parent's used a potion to make them think she was. She was also a half water elf.

12) Draco is half dark veela and water elf.

13) Draco's mate is Luna Lovegood.

14) Luna is half dark Fae and elemental. She is the dominate.

15)The Weasley's, Dumbledore, and The Order have been stealing out of one of Harry's vaults.

16) Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie are the only Weasley's that don't know, and don't steal the money.

17) Harry's dead wife's name is Angela Faith Larson-Potter (21).

18) "talking",*thinking*,~parseltongue~,[telepathy],{beastspeak}.

19) Harry's grandfather is Godric Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER AND THE MIXED FAMILY: CHAPTER 1~ _

WITH HARRY~

Harry looked at the clock for the third time that night. It showed 11:58pm. He knew he would need to be up early, but sleep just wouldn't come. So, he got up and went downstairs and out onto the patio. *The stars really are gorgeous*, he thought. Leaning on the railing of the porch, he decided to try and find the dog star. Any time he couldn't sleep he would come out here to talk to that star. It reminded him of talking to his godfather, who had died a year ago. As he looked for the star, he thought, *Why did you have to take Sirius from me? I know it wasn't my fault, but it just seems that any one who I love seems to get taken away from me before too long. Maybe I shouldn't try to love anyone any more.*

That's when he heard it. A voice behind him say, "Harry, Love!"

He turned around really slowly. Not sure what was going on. When he got all the way around a woman appeared.

"Angie", Harry breathed in disbelief.

"Yes, Bolt." she answered

"How are you here, Love?" questioned Harry.

"I'm not sure, but I only have a little time." She said with a sad smile on her lips. "Harry, don't give up on love. There's someone out there just for you, and I know that you will find them someday. Know that it's not always going to be easy, but you need to give yourself a chance."

He just looked at her with a tiny smile playing at the corners of his mouth. *His wife always had to help everyone else*, he thought.

"With all the creatures in you, you're bound to be the dominate in any relationship you have in the future, and, while I don't want you or our kids to forget me, I also know that unless you bond with at least one of your mates, you will die." By this point she was breathing heavily, or as heavily as a ghost could. "If you do, then our kids will have no one left. Harry, they need you now more than ever. Promise me that you will find your mates?", she said.

"I promise, but I'm not sure I can do that."He whispered with his eyes closed. "How am I supposed to go to Hogwarts, or even Diagon Alley to find my mates? I can't leave the kids here." He said softly.

"Harry, you can do this. Buy a house in Hogsmeade. Get one of your friends, like Bill or Charlie, to watch the kids while you attend classes during the day. Then use the time-turner, so that you can be there at night." She smiled gently. "I know you don't want to do that, but you need to start moving on with your life. It's been 6 months since I died."

He started shaking his head and opening his mouth.

"You and the kids need to start getting on in your lives. I don't want you to forget me, but I also want you and them to have a long, happy life." She said gently, but forcefully before he could even get a word out. "Being here isn't what you need right now. It's too full of memories. Our memories. Don't sell this house, but don't live here for right now." Angie stated passionately

"I can't just uproot the kids, Ange. They have friends here. I run a business from here." Harry stated quietly.

"Yes, My Heart, you can and you will." She said as she caressed his cheek with her hand. "The kids haven't even been out to see their friends for the last 3 months. The only time they leave this house is to go shopping with you. Harry, they need a fresh start." They turned to look at the stars. "Don't do this for you. Do this for them. They aren't happy here!", she cried. "Kate and Lexi spend almost all their time crying or sleeping. Seth never wants to be alone, and is afraid that you're going to leave him, and Leo is too young to really know what's going on."

She let it be at that. She knew if pushed any more he wouldn't leave.

"Fine, we'll move to Hogsmeade." He said after thinking for a few minutes while gazing at the stars. "But, you have to visit once a year, and tell my grandfather up there that if I do move I'll need his protection to keep the kids safe. I won't take any chance with my kids' lives." He whispered.

"Bolt, I have to go now." Angie said with a sad smile. She kissed him softly on the lips. "Tell the kids I love them and I'll always be with them. I'll visit once after you move, and then next year at some point." She kissed him again. "I'll miss you, Bolt. I love you forever and beyond!" mouthed Angie as she faded away.

"I'll tell them." He smiled sadly. "I'll miss you, Ag I love you forever and beyond too!" whispered Harry as the last of Angela faded away.

Harry turned back around to watch the stars for a little bit longer. On his way to bed once more he checked on his kids. By the time he was sleeping it was 12:45.

_WITH LUCIUS~

Elsewhere, Lucius Malfoy was getting into bed after finishing some work he had left for Malfoy Incorporated. Just as he got the covers situated and the light off, his bedroom door was thrown open. His son, Draco, was standing there with tears streaming down his face. This would be his 4th nightmare this week. Lucius held open the covers.

"Come here, My Dragon." He said gently. With that Draco climbed in to the bed with him.

"Are you okay? Do you want to stay here tonight? Or just stay here for a little bit?" He asked quietly while stroking a hand through Draco's hair.

"I'm okay, Dad. I'd like to sleep with you." Draco whispered with his head hidden in Lucius' neck.

"I'm glad you're okay, Dragon." He spoke into Draco's hair. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" asked Lucius gently. Never stopping his stroking.

"It wasn't about Mother. It was about you and Uncle Sev." He said with a soft sob. "You both had been killed by a cloaked figure like Mother, and I was hidden in the fake wall in the dining room. So, I saw the whole thing. Once you were both dead he laughed. It was like he really enjoyed what he had just done." He broke off at the end sobbing into his father's neck. "Then I was at Hogwarts. I was sleeping in my dorm room. When a sound woke me up, and when I looked around to see what had made the sound you, Uncle Sev and Mother were standing over my bed yelling at me that it was my fault that you had died. That if I had done something you wouldn't have died. I was so afraid that it was real." He whispered. After a few minutes he said,"You and Uncle Sev could die. We're all a part of a war even if we're the only people that know it." Looking up into Lucius' eyes, he barely forced the words out, "Promise me, you'll never leave me." Hiding his head once more, he voiced his thoughts. "Father, I need you here with me. Mother's already left me. I can't live without you or Uncle Sev." Draco begged gently.

"I promise you, Draco, no matter what happens either me or Severus will always be with you," he stated softly. "And if we do end up leaving you, I want you to go to either Potter or The Dark Lord. Hopefully, by then you should be able to make an informed decision about either side." said Lucius. He knew he would try his hardest not to make Draco have to choose, but sometimes it's out of his control.

"I promise, Father." Draco whispered as he started to fall asleep on Lucius' chest.

"I hope you never have to make that choice, My Dragon." He voiced to the air as he kissed Draco's forehead. With that he fell asleep just as the clock showed 12:45pm. _

WITH SEVERUS~

Down in the dungeons at Hogwarts, the Potion Master was just finishing stirring in the Phoenix tears for the potion he was making. Severus glanced at the clock to see how much longer he needed to stir the potion before he could go in bathe and go to sleep. The clock read 11:45pm. That meant that he still had a half hour of stirring left. Then the potion needed to cool for two days before being put in the vials. So, there he was just stirring when Albus came in to talk with him.

"Hello, Albus. To what do I owe this LOVELY visit?" Severus said never once looking up from the cauldron.

"Oh, I was just dropping in to see how your coming with your experimental potion. Do you think it will work this time?" Albus asked with his famous twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm not sure if it'll work, Albus. That's why it's experimental. I have high hopes though that it will work with my new formula." Said Severus as he rolled his eyes.

"That's good, my boy, it'll help a lot if that works correctly." Stated Albus as if Severus didn't know that already.

"I know it will be of help. That's why I'm working on it this summer instead of taking my regular vacation to my home in New Haven. Now if you could leave, so that I can finish in peace?" Asked Severus forcefully.

"Goodnight, Severus. Don't stay up too late." Albus called over his shoulder gently as he left Severus in peace.

Once Albus was gone, he looked at the clock again. 12:14am it read. *Just one more minute, then I can take a shower and go to bed.* He thought, and that's just what he did. At 12:45, he was in bed fast asleep after checking on the potion one last time.

hopefully Angie left something to help me with this stuff." Harry stated as he looked at the desk in his office, that really used to be Angie's and his.

"I'll see you then, and Harry, let me know if you or the kids need any thing. You know all of us at the bank think you guys are family." Griphook said as he prepared to floo back to his office at Gringotts.

"Will do Griphook. Good afternoon!" said Harry as he watched Griphook floo out.


	3. Chapter 2

HARRY POTTER AND THE MIXED FAMILY: CHAPTER 2~

Harry Potter awoke from sleep by a scream from his eldest child. He ran down the hall to her bedroom and threw open the door. Looking around the room quickly to ascertain there were no intruders, he then walked over to his daughters bed.

"Katie, are you okay?" He asked softly whilst scooping her into his arms.

"Daddy, where's Mommy? I want Mommy." She whimpered. Harry hugged her tightly to him for a little bit. Pulling away slightly he said, " Katie, I know you want your mum, but she can't come back." She clung to him tighter.

"Daddy, why can't Mommy come back?" she cried.

"Ladybug, Mommy was very sick. She tried to get better, that's why she was at the hospital, but she just couldn't. Now she's with Grammy and Grampy." He whispered while kissing her forehead. "But you know what?" asked Harry while pulling away to look at her better.

"What, Daddy?" Katie asked with a frown.

"Your mommy is looking out for you, Seth, Lexi, Leo, and Me. She's always here with you." He said, then kissed her forehead.

"But...How is she here? I can't see her." Katie asked.

"Well, she's here in our hearts." Harry pointed at his chest then hers. "And even though you can't see or hear her, she can hear and see you."

Katie looked at her daddy, then looked around her room. She looked at the picture of her and her mum, then whispered softly, " I love you, Mommy! I hope you can hear me like Daddy said you can. Give Grammy and Grampy a hug for me." After saying that she looked up at her daddy. "Daddy, will I ever see Mommy again?" She asked.

"Yes, Katie. You'll see her again, but not for a long, long time." Said Harry looking straight in her eyes.

"I'll miss her though." Katie said as she hugged him.

"I'll miss her too, Ladybug." Harry stated as he hugged her tightly to him. He glanced at the clock, it was 8:37 in the morning. "Why don't you get dressed, then go see if your brothers and sister are up yet. Okay?" Harry asked letting go of her.

"Okay, Daddy!" said Katie.

With that Harry headed into his room to shower and change. While in the shower Harry was planning the rest of the day. *Okay, I have to finish my shower, then change and dress Leo, and help the others if they need the help. After Breakfast I guess I'll take the kids to Mione's parents house for Hermione to watch the kids while I go check out houses in Hogsmeade, and then go to Diagon Alley for my school supply and then on my way home do some grocery shopping.* With those thoughts Harry finished his shower and got dressed.

On his way down the hall to Leo's room he heard his floo alarm activate. Hurrying to his office he stated the password,"Obscured Blossoms". So the other person could come through. He watched as Griphook stepped out of his fireplace.

"Good morning, Griphook! What can I do for you?" asked Harry.

"Good morning, Harry! I just wanted to go over something with you really quickly. Is that okay? Or do I need to come back later?" asked Griphook.

Harry looked around and his eyes landed on the clock on the wall, it was 9:00 already.

"It's okay to do it now, but I need to check on my kids, then I'll be right back. Please have a seat while I'm gone." Harry said quickly as he started to walk out into the hall. Harry hurried to Leo's room, he walked in and saw Katie trying to get Leo out of his crib.

"Katie, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get Leo out. He was crying, and you were busy." she said.

Harry walk over to the crib and took Leo out, and then changed him on the floor. Then he kissed Katie on the forehead.

"Katie, Why didn't you come and get me?" asked Harry.

"um...you were in the office, and we're not supposed to go in there." she said whilst looking at the floor.

"Katie, look at me. If you or your siblings need me you can come in and get me." He got up off the floor with Leo in his arms. "I need you to do me a favor. Take Leo, then get Lexi and Seth, and go into the living room and play for a little while. I'll be in the office, but if you need me come get me." He said gently.

"Okay, Daddy." she said while reaching up to get Leo from him. Then she walked out to go do as told.

After going to the kitchen to get some tea, he went back to his office to find out what Griphook wanted.

"Do you want some tea?" Asked Harry.

"No, thank you. I know you must have a lot to do today." Said Griphook.

Harry got some tea, and took his seat. Then asked "So, what do you have for me today?"

"Well, after you didn't write or come in after our fifth owl, the bank decided to send some-one to see what was up. Before writing you off." Griphook stated with a sigh.

"Wait, you owled me. I haven't gotten an owl from you guys since before school let out for summer break." said Harry slightly worried.

"That's what I had thought. You're usually pretty good at replying to us." voiced Griphook.

"So, what were you guys owling about?" he asked.

"We needed you to come in to read Angela's will, and you gained your inheritance..." Griphook started.

Harry shook his head, then asked his question,

"Wait, I thought I only got my inheritance on my 21st birthday?" He noted that Griphook looked stricken at his statement.

"You mean, you don't know?" asked Griphook nervously.

"Know what? Griphook just tell me." Stated Harry, he was getting really scared.

"Well, um, Harry, you just had your 21st birthday. Because of the time turner you've really been here for 21 years instead of 16. Remember how you asked last summer for the time-turner, well it's counted as 5 years, because you use it during the summer too. We had owled you about it during Christmas' holiday, but you must not have gotten it. Or you would already know..." he trailed of softly.

"So, I'm really 21. That's why my creature inheritance came last summer instead of this one right." Harry stated quietly.

"Angela probably had gotten it, but forgot to inform you with everything that was happening here." whispered Griphook.

Harry closed his eyes, and thought for a minute, *Why did you have to take Angie again. Couldn't you have left her here. I need some one else to do this stuff, I'm not good with math or figuring out problems. I need her back... I don't know how I'm going to do this with out her, but I have to try. It's the one thing she asked of me, and I can't let her down... Okay, first thing first, I need to know if anybody has been sifting my owls, and if so who*

"Griphook, I was wondering, does the bank have a way to find out if some one has been sifting or checking my mail?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Harry, we do. I could have them do it for your mail if you want?" Griphook offered.

"Do that please, and I'll be in to the bank later this week to sort out Angela's will and my inheritance, hopefully Angie left something to help me with this stuff." Harry stated as he looked at the desk in his office, that really used to be Angie's and his.

"I'll see you then, and Harry, let me know if you or the kids need any thing. You know all of us at the bank think you guys are family." Griphook said as he prepared to floo back to his office at Gringotts.

"Will do Griphook. Good afternoon!" said Harry as he watched Griphook floo out.


	4. Chapter 3

HARRY POTTER AND THE MIXED FAMILY_ CHAPTER 3~

After Griphook left Harry went to the living room to get his kids. He was a little to drained to cook today. So, he got his kids and made sure they were dressed. Then he put them all in to the van that he owned.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Katie asked once they were all in their seats.

"We are going to go see if Aunt Mione is available to go eat with us. Then you and Seth are going to come with me while she takes Lexi and Leo back to her house." answered Harry.

By the time he was finished talking the kids were all screaming for "Yeah, Auntie Mione" over and over again. *I wonder if Angie ever took them to visit with Mike and Anna during the school year. I mean neither of us have any parents who are living, and Mike and Anna treat us like their own. They are basically the kids grandparents. I hope they can have a good relationship with them, even if they're not related by blood.*

"Yes, I know. You want to see Auntie Mione, but we still have a couple streets to go before getting there." he stated. Not liking the frowns on his kids faces, he asked "Where do you want to eat once we have Aunt Mione?"

"We get to pick?" asked Seth.

"Play Play" was Lexi's excited voice.

"McDonald's" Katie voiced.

"Is McDonald's okay with all of you?" asked a nervous Harry. Usually Angie would only take the kids there if she went with at least two more people.

She used to say, " Bolt, remind me never to take our kids to McDonald's again. They ended up getting way to much sugar. It's in everything there. At least I got them to eat the chicken nuggets too though." she would say all of this with a huge sigh. Then finish her rant by saying, " The only redeeming quality is the Play Place. It's great. It gets all the kids sugary energy out, and makes them want a nap by the time we left."

Harry wasn't to sure he and Hermione could handle it by themselves, but if that's where his kids wanted that's where they'd go. Considering he was going to tell them about the move he was planning during lunch. Hopefully, it would all go smoothly.

A chorus of "Yes, Daddy" followed his question.

By that time, they had already made it to Hermione's house, all that was left was to get out of the car and go get Hermione. Then they could go and eat. Harry got out of the car and walked to the side door to get the kids out. Katie and Seth can undo their car seats, but Lexi still had some trouble. When that was done they all walked up to the door of the house. Mike opened the door having heard the kids outside.

"Harry, what are you all doing here? Come on in it's a little chilly out there." Mike said with a big grin on his face.

"Well, we were hoping that Hermione could come to lunch with us. I was also hoping that you, Anna, and Mione could watch Lexi and Leo after lunch. I have a couple of stops to make which I think would be easier with just the older kids." answered Harry with a slight smile on his face. *I don't think I've actually smiled since Angie died.. I should though. It would probably show the kids that it's okay to be happy with out their mother here.*

"I'm not sure what Mia has to do today, but I know Anna and I wouldn't mind watching Lexi and Leo for a little while this afternoon." said Mike as he showed them all into the den room where Anna and Hermione were reading.

"Auntie Mia, guess what? Guess what?" Seth asked.

"Um... I don't know, what?" She asked.

"We get to go to McDonald's with Daddy, and you're coming too. Right?" Seth asked with a huge smile on his face.

Hermione looked around and saw that all her godchildren looked really hopeful, and she hated to disappoint them.

"Well, I was going to go to the library, but I think it would be more fun hanging out with you guys for a little while." as she said this the kids faces broke out in to huge grins.

When they got the McDonald's Harry went to order while Mione took the kids to find a table. After the order was placed, Harry went to find Hermione and the kids. It was a little bit crowded. As he sat down the kids started asking if they could go play till the food came. Finally, when he couldn't take it any longer he said " You can go play till the food comes, but you will come right back here to eat with no complaining when it gets here. Deal?" The kids thought about it for all of two seconds before saying "Deal" and running off to play. Harry and Hermione watched the kids run off while gearing themselves for some serious talk..

"Harry, why did you want to talk without the kids around? Usually you wouldn't care" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I don't want them to worry themselves about what I need to say!" He sighed deeply. "I got a visit from Griphook this morning around 9 am."

"O My! What did he want? Was it about Angie? The Kids? Hogwarts? What?" Hermione asked fast. He almost couldn't understand them all, but he'd been around her for awhile so it was a little easier.


End file.
